finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Defense+
Defense+, also known as Vitality+, is a recurring support ability in the series. It typically increases the Defense stat by a fixed percentage or amount. Appearances ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Three variations of Vitality+ exists. The VIT UP materia is a Rank 1 materia that provides 1-2 Defense per level up to +9, and can be obtained either as the reward for completing Mission 3-1-4, stolen from Vajradhara Cala or Vajradhara Rakshasa, or bought from the Sector 5 Materia Shop for 1,000 gil. VIT UP+ is a Rank 3 materia that provides 2-3 Defense per level up to +12, and can be found during Mission 8-4-6. VIT UP++ is a Rank 5 materia that provides 3-4 Defense per level up to +19, and can be obtained as the reward for completing Mission 8-5-2 or found during Mission 8-3-6. Final Fantasy VIII Four variations of Vitality+ are available. Vit+20% can be learned for 60 AP from Shiva and Carbuncle or can be taught to any GF through the use of the Turtle Shell. Vit+40% can be learned for 120 AP from the previous GFs after learning Vit+20% or taught to any GF through the use of the Orihalcon. Vit+60% can only be taught to a GF through the use fo the Adamantine. Vit Bonus is initially learned on Cactuar and learned for 100 AP on Carbuncle, and unlike the +% abilities, will permanently raise Vitality by 1 upon leveling up with the ability equipped. Final Fantasy X Four variations of Defense +% are available to the player, and can all be found on various dropped armor. Defense +3% can be customized onto an armor by using Power Sphere x3, and adds 200 gil to the armor's sell value. Defense +5% can be customized by using Stamina Spring x2, and adds 500 gil to the armor's sell value. Defense +10% can be customized by using Special Sphere x1, and adds 5,000 gil to the armor's sell value. Defense +20% can be customized by using Blessed Gem x4, and adds 10,000 gil to the armor's sell value. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius World of Final Fantasy'' Defense+ is a passive ability that slightly raises defense. It can be used by Affrite, Asterius, Baby Tonberry, Babyhemoth, Bahamut★, Black Chocochick, Black Nakk, Brothertaur, Cactuar Johnny, Chocochick, Chrome Giant, Cocadrille, Copper Gnome, DemiVampire, Diablos★, Elasmos, Entom Guard, Entom Soldier, Flammantoise, Flan Princess, Garchimacera, Gigantrot, Gilgamesh, Goblin, Goblin Guard, Golem Head, Holy Dragon, Ifreeta★, Ifrit★, Iron Giant, Iron Muscles, Kupicaroon, Kuza Beast, Kuza Kit, Lead Gnome, Left Claw, Leviathan, Leviathan★, Maduin, Magic Jar, Magitek Armor P, Malboro, Malboro Menance, Mandragora, Master Cactuar★, Master Tonberry★, Mecha Chocobo★, Metalliskull, Minimantoise, Mimic Jackpot, Mimic Queen, Mini Flan, Mini Golem, Mist Dragon, Mordskull, Nightmare, Odin, Odin★, Omega Bane, Paleberry, Phoenix, Princess Goblin, Princess Goblin★, Quachacho, Quacho Queen, Quacho Queen★, Ramewl, Ramuh, Ramuh★, Red Captain, Right Claw, Sand Worm, Sandicore, Sea Serpent, Sea Worm, Shiva★, Shivalry, Shivalry★, Spark Dragon, Sphinx, Squidraken, Titan, Tonberry King, Ultima Weapon, Ultros★, Undead Princess, Undead Princess★, Unicorn, Vampire, Water Golem, White Chocobo, and XG. Defense++ is a passive ability that raises defense. It can be used by Adamantoise, Behemonster, Bismarck, Chocobo, Ifreeta★, Memecoleous, Omega, Princess Goblin★, Ramewl★, Red Dragon, and Ultros★. Defense+++ is a passive ability that greatly raises defense. Category:Recurring support abilities